Candace Cameron
Candace Cameron Bure (/bʊˈreɪ/; born Candace Helaine Cameron; April 6, 1976) is an American actress, producer, author, and talk show panelist. She is known for her role as D.J. Tanner on Full House, which she reprised as D.J. Tanner-Fuller on Fuller House. She is also known for her work with Hallmark Channel, playing the title character in Hallmark Channel's film adaptation of the Aurora Teagarden novel series, as well having starred in many of their Christmas films. In 2014, she was a contestant on season 18 of Dancing with the Stars, finishing in third place. She also starred as Summer van Horne on Make It or Break It. She is the sister of actor Kirk Cameron, known for Growing Pains. From 2015 to 2016, she was a co-host of the daytime television talk show The View. Early life Candace Helaine Cameron was born in Panorama City, Los Angeles, California on April 6, 1976, to Robert and Barbara Cameron. Career Bure guest-starred in roles on shows such as St. Elsewhere, Growing Pains, and Who's the Boss? (Among the roles for which she auditioned was the lead on Small Wonder, which ultimately went to Tiffany Brissette.) In a 1985 episode of the sitcom Punky Brewster, Cameron portrayed a girl named Jennifer Bates who had been kidnapped by her father. In 1987, she had a role as the youngest sister of Eric Stoltz in the teen comedy Some Kind of Wonderful. Bure began the most prominent role of her career in 1987 on the ensemble sitcom Full House, as Donna Jo "D.J." Tanner, the oldest daughter. The long-running series ended in 1995, and she was a member of the cast during its entire run. While on Full House, she was also featured in the made-for-TV movies No One Would Tell, playing an abused teen; She Cried No, as a date-raped teen; NightScream, a mystery; and Camp Cucamonga, an adventure comedy. Cameron guest-starred in the failed pilot Real Mature, and in an episode of Bill Nye The Science Guy as "Candace the Science Gal". She also appeared in the Tom Hanks and Sally Field feature film Punchline. Bure hosted the Nickelodeon Kids' Choice Awards in 1990 with her Full House co-star Dave Coulier and David Faustino, and again in 1994 with Joey Lawrence and Marc Weiner, becoming the first person to host twice or more (followed by Whitney Houston, Rosie O'Donnell, and Jack Black). After Full House After Full House ended in 1995, Bure guest-starred on Cybill and Boy Meets World. After the birth of her children, she took a self-imposed hiatus from television and film to devote her time to her family and children. In the 2000s, she appeared as an interviewee on the retrospective I Love the '80s and I Love the '80s Strikes Back. She would later co-host 50 Cutest Child Stars: All Grown Up on the E! network, along with Keshia Knight Pulliam of The Cosby Show fame. In 2007, she guest-starred on the sitcom That's So Raven. The following year, she co-starred with Randy Travis in The Wager and starred with Tom Arnold in the television movie Moonlight and Mistletoe for the Hallmark Channel in 2008. Cameron returned to a television series in 2009 and was cast in Make It or Break It, The series ended in 2012. On March 4, 2014, she was announced as one of the celebrities to compete on season 18 of Dancing with the Stars. Her professional partner was Mark Ballas. The couple made it to the finals and ultimately ended in third place behind Amy Purdy and Meryl Davis who took second and first place, respectively. It was announced in 2015 that Bure would reprise her role as D.J. Tanner in the 2016 Netflix spinoff Fuller House, her character now going by D.J. Tanner-Fuller. Filming began that July 2015. The following month, it was announced that Bure would become a co-host of The View, starting with season 19. In March 2016, Fuller House was picked up for a second season. ABC also announced in August 2016 that Bure would return as a co-host of The View for season 20. On December 8, 2016, Bure announced that she was leaving The View due to commitments with Fuller House and Hallmark Channel projects, and the bi-coastal commutes being tough on both her and her family. In January 2019, Fuller House was renewed for its fifth and final season to air later that year. Hallmark Bure has added the title of executive producer to her many television credits. While she has acted in a number of Hallmark channel movies, including the 2017 Switched for Christmas, she is producing a one-hour Christmas special called Christmas in America. The special will feature people all over America as they celebrate, take part in outdoor festivals, Christmas light festivities, and more. With her daughter Natasha, she will serve as the host of the 26th annual Movieguide Awards for the network on February 8, 2019. Books Cameron Bure has written four books: Reshaping It All: Motivation for Physical and Spiritual Fitness (ISBN 1433669730), published in January 2011, which was a [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/The_New_York_Times_Best_Seller_list New York Times best seller]; Balancing It All: My Story of Juggling Priorities and Purpose (ISBN 1433681846), published in January 2014; Dancing Through Life: Steps of Courage and Conviction (ISBN 1433686945), published in August 2015; and Kind is the New Classy: The Power of Living Graciously (ISBN 0310350026), published in April 2018. In a September 2015 interview, Bure said that Dancing Through Life reveals more personal issues than her first two books. Personal life Cameron married Russian NHL hockey player Valeri Bure on June 22, 1996. The couple was first introduced at a charity hockey game by her Full House co-star Dave Coulier. They have three children: a daughter, Natasha (born 1998), and two sons (born 2000 and 2002). Her daughter Natasha Bure competed in season 11 of The Voice at the age of 18. Her brother-in-law is hockey hall of famer Pavel Bure. Bure is a conservative Republican. She became a Christian at the age of 12, and she credits her faith as the binding force in her marriage. She has revealed she suffered from bulimia nervosa in her early twenties. Filmography Television Film Music videos *"Joy" (2018) by For King & Country, as News Anchor Awards and nominations Biography D.J. Tanner was born on February 9, 1977. She is the oldest child in the Tanner family. D.J. is the older sister of Stephanie and Michelle Tanner. She shares a closer bond with Stephanie than with Michelle. Though she gets upset at times over her father prying into her or otherwise embarrassing her, she is always quick to apologize, especially when she yells at him. D.J. is often irritated about the limits her father places on her, and usually breaks these limits. In the end, she does learn her lesson (usually the hard way). This structure of one of the "Tanner sisters" learning a life-important lesson is shown in many episodes. D.J. is a straight A student (although she received a "F" and a "C" in science once, which never happened again). From the season one episode "Daddy's Home", when she wouldn’t talk about how much she wished Danny wasn’t working so much because Stephanie would cry about Danny missing her recital, D.J. shows great sensitivity toward her younger siblings. She also stays home from her first non-mother/daughter slumber party to take care of Michelle when Jesse, Joey, and Stephanie all have the chicken pox, so Michelle won’t get it - even though Danny was perfectly willing to miss a chance to miss the game he wanted to go to. Stephanie quite often got on her nerves with her snooping, and this trend continued throughout the series. Interests Her interests include music (such as George Michael during season 2), movies, and hanging out with her friends. In a few episodes from season two, she was shown to love horseback riding, dreaming of having her own horse and practicing karate. D.J. has a Pillow Person that she's attached to; unlike Mr. Bear, D.J.'s Pillow Person is still seen until the series ends. D.J. has a charm bracelet that Pam gave her when she and Danny brought Michelle home from the hospital. D.J.'s favorite color is purple. Education D.J. attended Frasier Street Elementary School. In later seasons, she started attending Van Atta Junior High School (an inside joke referring to series producer Don Van Atta). In the last seasons, she attended Bayview High School. However, despite getting good grades, she was not admitted to her first college choice, Stanford University. Relationships Kimmy Gibbler D.J.'s best friend is Kimmy Gibbler. In the first episode of the show, D.J. is seen talking on the phone with Kimmy. The two have occasional fights in the show, but rarely anything major. In the episode "Michelle Rides Again (Part 2)", Kimmy arranges for D.J. and Steve to go to the prom together. Kathy Santoni D.J. is also friends, and sometimes competitive, with Kathy Santoni. In one episode, Kathy has the flu and is unable to fulfill the role of Juliet in the school play Romeo and Juliet. D.J. takes the role of Juliet. In another episode, D.J. dates Micheal and breaks up with her cause Kathy is "prettier than her." Michael Montfort During the series, D.J. has also had several boyfriends. Her first boyfriend, Michael Montfort (played by Jonathan Brandis), appears in the season two episode "A Little Romance", while they are in 6th grade. Their "relationship" lasts only two days. He dumps her for Kathy Santoni, because he said that D.J. is smart and funny, but Kathy is pretty. Kevin Gwynn In the season three episode "13 Candles", D.J. has her first kiss with Kevin Gwynn after her birthday party. Initially, Kimmy wanted to "force" the kiss to happen by playing "spin the bottle". Just when D.J. and Kevin are about to kiss, Danny, Jesse, and Joey storm in, interrupting the moment. However, later at night, after the party ends, Kevin returns to bring D.J. her gift and they kiss alone in the backyard. Nelson In season eight, she has a wealthy boyfriend, Nelson. In the episode "D.J.'s Choice", Nelson and another suitor (Viper) fight for her affection until D.J. stops them by saying she will date neither of them. Steve Hale Her steadiest boyfriend is Steve Hale (played by Scott Weinger). Although he appears in season five (as Steve Peters), he officially joins the cast during the season six. Steve is two years older than D.J. During season seven ("Love on the Rocks"), he and D.J. break up because of having grown apart. However, he returns in the series finale to take D.J. to her prom. The two of them kiss. Viper In season eight, D.J. dates Viper, a member from her uncle's band, Hot Daddy and the Monkey Puppets. Stephanie and Michelle originally thought that she was dating Mongo, another member from the band. Danny and Jesse both dislike the idea of D.J. dating Viper; Jesse kicks Viper out of the band for a brief time after hearing the news. Viper and D.J. eventually break up in the episode "D.J.'s Choice", where Nelson, one of D.J.'s previous boyfriends, and Viper force her to choose between the two of them. D.J. stops them by saying she will date neither of them. Trivia * D.J.'s private phone number is 555-8722 * Her junior high school (Van Atta Junior High) is named after the producer of the show * Her parents originally wanted to name her "Farrah" (after the actress, Farrah Fawcett) but Joey "saved" her and stopped them, claiming, "Hey, we can't name her after a hairstyle." * Danny revealed that, when D.J. was younger, she had an imaginary friend named 'Norton the Duck' (in "Rock the Cradle" from season four) * D.J. was shortly married to Sylvio in the season four episode "Greek Week" * In "Shape Up" it is known that Chicken Parmesan is her favorite food * She is the only main character (who has been a main character since season 1) who was not in every episode (she was not in the episode "Subterranean Graduation Blues") Gallery Main Article: Candace Cameron/Gallery Category:Full House Characters Category:Heroes Category:Kids Category:Funny Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Heroines Category:Anti-Heroes Category:Anti-Heroines Category:Human Characters Category:Girls Category:Pretty Girls Category:Girly Girls Category:Sisters Category:Younger Sisters Category:Stepsisters Category:Girlfriends Category:Humans Category:Childs Category:Peach Characters Category:Allies Category:Mario's allies Category:Trimaxian Crew Allies Category:HEROES Category:Non-Disney crossovers Category:Non-Disney characters Category:Non-Disney heroes Category:Non-Disney heroines Category:Non-Disney sidekicks Category:SIDEKICKS Category:Females Category:Female Characters Category:Female Heroes Category:Female Style Category:Shell Lodge Squad Members Category:Pure of Heart Category:Rescuers Category:Life Savers Category:Leaders Category:Gym Leaders Category:Daughters Category:Jeffrey's Allies Category:HEROINES Category:Singing Characters Category:Characters that appear in Kingdom Hearts Category:Main Protagonists Category:Teenagers Category:Tanners Category:Characters who inflate Category:Blake Foster's Adventures allies Category:1976 births Category:Living people Category:20th-century American actresses Category:20th-century American women Category:20th-century Christians Category:21st-century American actresses Category:21st-century American non-fiction writers Category:21st-century American women Category:21st-century American women writers Category:21st-century Christians Category:Actresses from Los Angeles Category:American child actresses Category:American Christians Category:American film actresses Category:American memoirists Category:American television actresses Category:American television talk show hosts Category:California Republicans Category:Christians from California Category:Film producers from California Category:Participants in American reality television series Category:People from Panorama City, Los Angeles Category:Women memoirists Category:Writers from Los Angeles Category:American women non-fiction writers Category:Bure family Category:American women film producers Category:Actors Category:Trivia Category:Main cast Category:Fuller House actors Category:Princesses